Galerion
Galerion is a water wizard roleplayed by Jedi Jed. He is currently studying independently from any organisations for his own purposes. 'Appearance' Gender: Male. Age: 52 Hair: Long and brown hair with a short full beard. Eye colour: Green. Height: 5'11 Religion: Guthixian. Alignment: Lawful Neutral. Often wears blue robes and wields a water staff or his spell book but has been know to don grey and green coloured clothing as alternatives to his blue robes as well as various staves of different compositions. 'Background Information' Galerion is a 52 year old, human water wizard who was raised as a Guthixian. He has long brown hair with a short full beard and bright green eyes. He often dons blue robes and a book of spells or his water staff which he received as a gift from the wizards who looked after him when he left at 21. He is a kind person but often shies away from people, especially women, since he was raised by male wizards and learnt alongside only male wizards. He has an injury on his left shoulder from where and arrow pierced him, the damage means that he cannot always use his left arm properly. Despite his Guthixian faith, he has a secret interest in blood magic and the use of soul runes. He can often be found drinking in bars or smoking his pipe, however he can also be found at various libraries. 'Beginnings' Galerion was born in Draynor to Guthixian Parents who were killed by an unknown assailant when he was 12. He was taken in by the wizards of the tower and trained every day in the art of water magic until he was 18 years old. At 18 he had earned the right to teach others and would continue to do so for 3 years until he left at 21 to explore the world. 'During his travels' At 21 he left the wizards who had looked after him to travel the world in order to learn of other magicks. His travels took him from Yanille to Al Kharid, from Taverly to Tree Gnome Stronghold. Being of Guthixian faith, he quicky and easily befriended the gnomes and druids, learning of various nature and earthen magics, but did not take the time to propely study them as he wished to master water magics instead. It was during his travels that he met a moonclan mage, who taught him basic healing magic theory in exchange for some combat spells. 'Monvallis' After traveling for 14 years he had heard of a mages guild in Monvallis and had decided to join up. He applied to join and was accepted, it was here that we would meet Pixie Arven who would become a good friend, later inviting him to join the Wizards Tower when she became the owner. 'After Monvallis' Shortly before the collapse of the Monvallis leadership, he had gone on a journey to visit some distant family, only to return to find Monvallis leadership had changed and the Mage's guild no more. He began to travel around Asgarnia and Misthalin in search of knowledge, normally in the form of books or libraries, until he was approached once more by Pixie Arven, who invited him to join the Wizards Tower, of which she had just become the Leader of. He immediately accepted. 'The Wizards Tower' At the Wizards Tower he became a researcher in the Arcane Research Institute in order to further his own and other's knowledge of the arcane arts taught by the Tower Wizards. He continues to research various subjects to this day. After much internal politics, Galerion was raised to the rank of Head Wizard under Arthur Ironarm's leadership due to his contribution to the Tower. He was on the Tower's Council as a senior teaching member of staff. He had a few apprentices under his guidance. After some time at the tower, he moved on to simply studying his own research, often visiting far off libraries and exploring old ruins for scraps of information on whatever he's studying. After spending some time travelling, Galerion returned to the tower in order to tutor new apprentices and continue his research using the tower library. This has allowed him to continue his research into soul magic, and has thus allowed him to create some spells using soul runes. 'Skills and Spells' Water Magic - Master. There are very few secrets about water magic that Galerion does not know and he is considered a master in the art of water magics. Teleportation magic - Expert. His second field of magic, teleportation magic had always interested him and as such, Galerion spent extensive amounts of time researching and perfecting teleportation spells. Soul Magic - Adept. Galerion has spent some time familiarising himself with soul magic, going as far as to create a spell for use against undead - Spiritual Repreive. Air, Earth, Fire - Basic. He knows only what he was taught prior to picking his element of choice. He is very weak at using these elements. Healing Magic (Moonclan) - Basic theory only. Galerion has been unable to learn healing magic due to his none moonclan heritage but was told some basic theory when he encountered one in his travels. 'Random trivia' *His favourite colour is Blue. *He smokes a pipe. *His favourite drink is a wizards mind bomb. *As well as knowing water magic, he is also adept in teleportation magic and knows healing magic on a theoretical level. Galerion is currently and will continue to research soul magic and the application of soul runes in modern magic. *Highly respects druids and other Guthixian/ Godless orders. * He holds a dislike for bolts and arrows due to an injury he sustain on his left shoulder from an arrow. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Commoners Category:Guthixian Category:Godless